


Pinagtagpo Ngunit Itinadhana Ba?

by chanbaeknism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaeknism/pseuds/chanbaeknism
Summary: Sa isang malamig na gabi, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang dapat maramdaman nang makipaghiwalay sa kanya ang kauna-unahang boyfriend niya. Pero mas lalong hindi niya maintindihan ang nararamdaman nang bigla niya na lang niyakap ang taong nakabungguan niya sa gitna ng daan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Baekhyun."Nakangiting iniangat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mukha habang ngumunguya ng steak. "Hmm?"

"Let's...break up."Napatigil sa pagnguya si Baekhyun at napatingin sa kanyang boyfriend. Kahit hindi pa oras ilunok ay nilunok na niya ang kinakain niya.

"Hyuk."tawag niya at binigyan ito ng ngiti, a hesitant one. "B-Bakit? M-May problema ba? A-Ano...Bakit?"halata sa mukha nito na naguguluhan siya. He's confused, sa isang linyang narinig niyang 'yon, nagkagulo-gulo na yung emosyong meron siya. Hindi niya alam kung ano bang dapat maramdaman. This is his first relationship. Minhyuk is his first love for goodness sake, is he supposed to be mad at what he heard?

"Baek..."Hinawakan nito ang kamay na nakapatong sa lamesa. "You're pretty, cute, handsome. You're a hard-working person. Kamahal-mahal ka, mapagmahal sakin and sa family and sa mga tao sa paligid mo. Halos lahat honestly, nasa 'yo na."

"Eh anong problema?"lito paring tanong niya.

"Time."Napabuntong hininga si Minhyuk habang napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa taong nasa harap niya. "You are always choosing your career over me. I mean, I am your boyfriend Baek. I also need you."

"Hyuk, alam mo naman yung sitwasyon ko diba? Breadwinner ako ng family ko. At tsaka, I'm trying my best to make time for you."

"Oo, pero hindi sapat."Umiwas ito ng tingin habang nanatiling nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

Moment of silence.

"Pagod ka na?"tanong niya. 

Minhyuk looked at him and slowly nod his head. "Pagod na."

Parang may sumaksak sa puso niya nang paulit-ulit dahil sa nalaman niyang 'yon. Hindi niya matanggal ang tingin sa taong nasa harap niya. Waiting for a laugh and words like 'It's a prank!' pero wala. 

"Okay."mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun at binawi ang kamay niya kay Minhyuk. He sighed at tumayo. "Hope you meet someone who will always choose you, Hyuk. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. Thank you...for the 7 years."he gave him a closed lip smile before leaving the restaurant.

Doon lang nag-sink in ang lahat na wala na sila ni Minhyuk. A guy who always supports him on what he do. Who always waits for him and always look after him. Si Minhyuk ang nagbigay ng pagmamahal na hindi niya maranasan sa pamilya niya. Nandyan na, pero nawala rin. Dahil sa katangahang ginawa niya.

Hindi niya namalayan ang waterfalls sa kanyang mga mata habang naglalakad, some people will see him in that kind of situation but he doesn't care. At least give him some time to cry. He lost his first love because he's too focused on his career. It's his fault.

Nanatiling nakayuko si Baekhyun habang naglalakad na hindi niya nakita ang taong papalapit sa kanya hanggang sa nagkabanggaan sila. Malakas ang impact kay Baekhyun kaya he almost fell down but that guy saved him. Hinawakan siya nito sa braso, he looked at that person to say sorry pero kahit anong gusto niyang sabihin hindi niya magawa kasi baka sa oras na magsalita siya he'll break down. Pero akala niya lang pala kasi he just found himself hugging the man infront of him while crying.

Chanyeol was shocked though. Hindi niya alam kung anong pinagdadaanan nung lalaking 'to at bigla bigla na lang umiiyak. It's rude naman kung itutulak niya palayo yung tao so he just lifted his hands and caresses the guy's hair.

Para silang ewan na nakatayo sa isang lugar. He can see the sea here, balak niya kasing pumunta sa restaurant na sikat dito because of some random chic na sinet up sa kanyang ng kanyang friends pero he believes that this guy needs comfort kaya tinext niya ang kaibigan to cancel the date because of some important matter. Hindi naman siguro nahalata ng lalaki kasi nakasubsob ang mukha nito sa kanyang dibdib, cute.

Chanyeol waited hanggang sa mahimasmasan yung lalaking nakayakap sa kanya ngayon. Tinignan niya lang kung paano humiwalay yung lalaki mula sa pagkakayakap sa kanya. Nakatitig lang siya dito habang ang isa ay nag-aayos ng sarili.. 'Cute' sabi niya sa isip.

"Sorry."panimula nung lalaki. Napatingin ito sa damit niya kung saan basa yung spot na iniyakan niya. The guy gasped. "Hala! Sorry kuya! Ano..May mall ba dito or kahit anong store, papalitan ko agad yung damit---"

"Huwag na."Nagulat si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. The man has a deep and husky voice. "You needed it."Baekhyun bit his lower lip habang nakatingin sa lalaking nasa harap niya. Ang bait naman nang lalaki na'to. Gwapo na nga, mabait pa.

"I'm Chanyeol."Ngumiti ito sa kanya. "You can tell me your problems.I won't judge."Tinignan lang siya ni Baekhyun, internally asking himself kung mapagkatiwalaan ba. "Oh, sabi ko I won't judge pero ikaw ata nangjajudge."natatawa pang sabi nito.

Baekhyun pouted and look for something na mauupuan. He saw a bench kaya agad niyang hinila si Chanyeol papunta doon at umupo. Chanyeol did the same. Ang dilim na, he can't properly see the view na meron doon which is the sea. Dinama niya na lang yung hangin.

"My boyfriend broke up with me."panimula ni Baekhyun. "Hmm. Boyfriend."Chanyeol said while nodding his head. 

"Yes, boyfriend."Baekhyun plays with his fingers. "Sabi niya hindi ko na daw siya nabibigyan ng oras, and napagod na siya kakahintay sa akin. But I thought he understands me kasi from the start I warned him that I'm busy with my family and career pero he still continued pursuing me hanggang sa tinanggap ko na siya sa buhay ko. When I am down, he will comfort me. When I'm tired, he will be there hugging and kising me. He will say comfort words to recharge me. Actually, he's there from the start when I told my family that I like men."natawa pa siya sa sinabi niya nung huli.

"I am the breadwinner of the family. Ako yung nagpa-paaral sa dalawa kong kapatid. Yung Mama ko nasa hospital, naka-admit kasi may sakit. Kelangan ng pera for chemotherapy habang yung Papa ko naman, ayon sumama na sa ibang babae. May pamilya. I always do my best para mabigay ko yung pangangailangan ng pamilya ko. Kahit sobrang hirap na hirap na ko, kahit ang dami kong binibigay sa kanila na hindi nila masuklian kahit pagmamahal, sila parin yung inuuna ko. Hindi ko alam na hindi ko na pala nabibigyan ng oras si Hyuk."pinunasan niya yung luha niya at humarap kay Chanyeol. "Ngayon pati kaisa-isang lalaki na nagbibigay ng pagmamahal sakin, iniwan na rin ako."

"Gusto ko rin namang sumaya. Gusto kong ipahinga yung katawan ko, yung utak ko. Na sana...Sana lang. Sana makaramdam sila na hindi sa lahat ng oras kaya ko." Chanyeol hesitated to pat Baekhyun on his back but he still did it. "Alam mo kung anong mas masakit?"Baekhyun laughed as he wiped his tears rolling down his face. "Ang daming sakripisyong ginawa ko, pero hindi parin nila tanggap na ganito ako. Na bakla ako, na hindi ko gusto yung mga ka-opposite gender ko. Yung mama ko, ayun. Hindi ako kinakausap. Diring diri saken. Yung mga kapatid ko, hindi makatingin ng diretso sakin. Laging nasa kwarto nila, studying or what. Tapos yung ibang relatives namin, ang dami pang binabatong masasakit na salita sakin." Ramdam ni Chanyeol yung pagod ni Baekhyun habang naglalabas ng hinanakit, and he felt the pain. Grabe ang pinagdadaanan ng taong 'to.

"Gusto ko silang sagutin, gusto ko silang murahin, gusto ko silang iwan pero...pero bakit hindi ko kaya? Napakahina ko."

"Hindi ka mahina. You're a strong person. It's just that, nirerespeto mo lang sila kaya hindi mo magawa. Hindi man tayo magkakilala but I'm proud of you for holding back your emotions. But sometimes you just need to let it out."

"Thank you."Baekhyun gave him a smile."For listening to me. Letting me cry on you and comforting me. It means a lot to me."

"You're very much welcome."Natawa ang dalawa. "Baekhyun."

"Ha?"

"That's my name."They looked at each other's eyes. Smiling at each other.

"By the way, ano nga palang gagawin mo dito? May date ka?"tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, he nodded kaya nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun.

"Hala! Eh bakit andito ka pa?"Chanyeol just gave him a smile habang umiiling. "My friends are just setting me up for a date."

"Oh, ayaw mo nun? Sayang naman."

"Bakit naman sayang?"

"Duh! Ang gwapo mong nilalang, mukha ka namang gentleman, sayang oras. Tumatanda na tayo, need mo na ng kasama sa buhay ano."

"Hindi ko pa feel."

"Paanong hindi pa feel? Like ayaw mo pa? Takot ka ba?"Umiling si Chanyeol. "Eh ano?"

"I am still waiting for the right one. I'll know it when I see her..."napatango si Baekhyun at tumingin sa dagat na nasa harap nila. "Or him."

"Him?"

"Gulat ka?"Natawa si Baekhyun at hinampas si Chanyeol. "Regardless of what are their gender. If you fell in love then it's called love." Tumitig si Baekhyun sa kanya, sinasaulo ang mukha ni Chanyeol.

"Alam mo, hindi ko ineexpect yan sa'yo ha."

"Ang alin?"

"Na seryoso kang tao. I mean, ang lalim mong tao. Kasi no offense ha, pero nung una kitang nakita mukha kang basagulero, with all those tattoos on your arms." 

"Eh bakit mo ako niyakap?"

"Pero ang gaan ng pakiramdam ko sa'yo."Napaiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol. "Patapusin mo muna kasi ako."pabirong umirap si Baekhyun.

Ilang minutong tumahimik ang dalawa, pinapakiramdaman ang isa't isa. 

"Kwento ka naman. Nasabi ko yung problema ko sa'yo. You made me feel better, I can also listen to your rants and problems para naman kahit paano guminhawa rin yung pakiramdam mo."

"Wala ka namang mapapala sakin. Boring ang life ko, puro gig at gala lang."

"Then tell me about that. I would like to know you."Tinapunan siya ni Chanyeol ng tingin bago mapakamot sa kanyang ulo.

"Sige na nga. Mukhang di ka naman papatalo eh."Baekhyun just smiled. "Ganito, yung mama at papa ko wala na."Sumandal si Chanyeol sa upuan at tumingin sa malayo. "Namatay sila nung 10 years old ako. Simula non, kinupkop na ako ng kapatid ni Mama. Pinagtapos niya ako sa pag-aaral, sakin niya binuhos lahat ng atensyon niya kasi wala siyang anak, health issues. Nung makatapos ako ng pag-aaral, sinubsob ko yung sarili ko sa pagtatrabaho para kahit papaano mabayaran ko yung ginawa niya para sakin. Nawalan na ako ng oras para sa kanya, para alagaan siya. Hindi ko alam yun, kasi I'm so focused on my goals na I didn't know na kailangan niya ako."He sighed.

"Until dumating yung araw na, she left me. Dahil nga sa health issues niya which is heart failure. Naabutan ko na lang siya na nakahiga sa hospital bed...sa morgue."Then a tear fell from Chanyeol's eyes. "Sobrang focused ko sa goals ko, hindi ko na siya nabigyan ng oras pa. Sinisisi ko yung sarili ko kasi I could have spend more time with her. I could have make her happy instead of being sad because she's waiting for me."Lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at niyakap ito. 

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Chanyeol. It's not your fault. Malulungkot siya kapag nakita ka niyang malungkot dahil sa kanya. You have a good intention kung bakit mo ginagawa 'yun. Nagkataon lang na ganun yung nangyari. People come and go, okay? Kaya huwag mong sisihin ang sarili mo, napatawad ka na niya." 

"Thank you..Thank you, Baekhyun."Humiwalay ito mula sa yakap. "Ano ka ba, I'll be your friend muna sa ngayon okay?"

"Edi same."natawa ang dalawa. "Pero seriously, thank you."

"Chanyeol, it's fine. You're very much welcome. At least nailabas mo na yung nararamdaman mo diba?"Tumingin siya sa kanyang orasan. "10 pm."He said and then looked up to see Chanyeol staring at him.

"Maaga pa. Saan mo gusto mo pumunta?"

"Maaga pa? 10 pm na hoy!"

"For once. I want to feel happy again. I want to be free. Kahit ngayon gabi lang. Game? Sasamahan mo ba ako?"tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

"Sure." 

'For once, let me enjoy my life.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello po, this is still unedited pero i hope you'll like it. Sorry po sa typos, grammatical errors and sa inaccuracies! I would love to read po your feedbacks!
> 
> my twt un po is @ethexoreal i hope we can be friends!

"Hoy! Ayoko! No!"

"Baekhyun! That is just a motorcycle okay? Hindi kita ilalaglag kung ayun ang naiisip mo."

Baekhyun gave him a pleading puppy eyes, kasi takot siya sa motor. Feeling niya nasa rollercoaster siya kapag nakasakay and he also hates rollercoaster rides. 

"Cute but no."Isinuot sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang isa pang helmet. "Gusto mong gumala diba? Wala akong kotse, at eto lang ang meron ako."He patted his head na may helmet na ngayon. Pinanood niyang maglagay ng helmet si Chanyeol at sumakay sa kanyang malaking motorsiklo. He doesn't know what kind of motorcycle ang sasakyan nila pero he usually see this in movies na mayaman ang mga may-ari nito.

Nakaramdam na lang siya ng pag hila ni Chanyeol, inilagay nito ang kamay niya sa balikat nito. "Sakay na."He has no choice but to obey Chanyeol dahil mukhang hindi magpapatalo. Hindi niya kasi dala ang sasakyan niya dahil nga sinundo lang siya ni Minhyuk because of their date. Pero bakit niya pa ba iniisip 'yon?

Nagulat na lamang siya nang kunin ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niya na nasa magkabilang balikat nito at inilipat sa kanyang bewang. Kaya ang ending nakayakap siya dito. At hindi siya nagbibiro, Chanyeol smells so good. And that's one of the things na he is attractive to. People who smells so good.

"Trust me okay? Hindi kita papabayaang mahulog dyan. Kung mahulog ka man, samahan kita."Namumula si Baekhyun. Alam niya iyon, kaya pasalamat na lang at nasa likod siya ni Chanyeol kundi ang laking kahihiyan naman non. Isa pa, hindi niya na lang papansinin ang sinabi nito dahil kung iisipin niya, mukhang may meaning.

"Alam mo, mag-drive ka na lang."

"Okay, boss."

Dinama ni Baekhyun ang lamig ng hangin habang nakasakay sa motor. 

"Saya ano?"

"Ha?"He leaned closer to Chanyeol.

"Sabi ko, ang saya diba?"Napatango si Baekhyun.

"Oo! Sobra!"sigaw niya pabalik. "Bilis pa!"

Natawa naman si Chanyeol at mas lalong binilisan ang kanyang motorsiklo. Kanina lang kasi halos ilampaso na ni Baekhyun ang katawan sa sahig huwag lang makasakay sa motor niya pero ngayon pinapabilisan pa ang pag-andar.

"Nagugutom ako!"sigaw ni Baekhyun na agad namang narinig ng isa. Tumigil sila sa harap ng 7/11. Baekhyun got himself a cup noodles.

"Ikaw? Libre ko."

"Sure?"

"Of course."Kumuha si Chanyeol ng siopao na bola-bola. Water lang ang drinks ng dalawa. Pagkatapos mabayaran ay agad na pumwesto ang dalawa sa upuan na makikita ang labas.

"Alam mo ba na masama ang mga pagkaing katulad ng ganyan?"tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nakapangalumbaba naman siyang tinignan saglit nito bago ibalik sa labas ang tingin. 

"Sus, alam ko syempre."

"Eh, bakit patuloy parin pagkain mo?"

"Eh, wala lang. Gusto ko lang. Masarap eh."

"Eh paano kung magkasakit ka?"

"Edi okay."Napangiti si Baekhyun but Chanyeol saw the sadness within his smile. "Wala namang may pakialam sakin dito, wala na lang 'yan."

"Huwag mo ngang sabihin 'yan."

"Eh totoo naman Chanyeol. Duh!"Pagkatapos ng tatlong minuto ay agad nang sinimulang kainin ni Baekhyun ang noodles. "Aw! Ang init!"

Natawa si Chanyeol sa nangyari sa isa kaya naman nakatanggap siya ng palo mula dito.

"Huwag mo ngang isipin na walang may pakialam sa'yo! Andito na ako oh, hindi ka na mag-iisa."sabi nito at kumagat sa siopao na hawak. 

Hindi naman niya napansin ang pagpula ng mukha ng isa dahil sa narinig. Baekhyun tried to calm his heart dahil mukhang sasabog na dahil sa sobrang bilis ng pagtibok. Wala pang isang araw na nakipaghiwalay sa kanya si Minhyuk pero bakit tumitibok na yung puso niya para sa isa?

"Hoy! Bakit ka namumula? Sobrang mainit yung noodles? Akin na, hipan ko."Pinabayaan niya lang kunin ng isa ang kanyang cup noodles para hipan. He just watched the other one.

"Chanyeol."

"Hmm?"

Natahimik si Baekhyun, should he say it? Ah, nevermind.

"Wala."Ibinalik na ni Chanyeol ang noodles nito at ipinihit paharap ang katawan niya kay Baekhyun. Nakapangalumbaba sa lamesa.

"Ano nga?"

"Wala nga!"sabi niya at sumandok ng noodles, malapit na ito sa bibig niya nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang wrist niya to stop him from eating it. "Ano ba yan."

"Sabihin mo muna kasi. Ano 'yon?"

Napabuntong hininga siya. "Ang pogi mo. Ngayon, pwede na ba akong kumain? Maawa ka please, wala pa akong dinner. Hindi ko naubos yung pagkain kasi nagwalk out ako kanina."Napangisi si Chanyeol at binitawan na ang kamay ng isa. He also took a bite from his food.

"Thank you..."Ngumiti muna ito. "Cutie."

"11 pm na. Hindi ba mag-aalala sa'yo yung mga kapatid mo?"

"Luh, bakit naman? Eh baka nga mas masaya pa yung mga 'yon na wala ako sa bahay."

"Palagi na lang negative yung sinasabi mo kapag binabanggit ko pamilya mo. Iuwi na lang kaya kita?"

"Hala, bakit mo naman gagawin 'yon?"Tumatawang tanong nito.

"Para naman sumaya ka, kahit nasa loob ka lang ng bahay."The smile on Baekhyun's face started to fade away bago iniwas ang tingin sa isa.

"Chanyeol, sinasabi ko sa'yo ha. Crush mo ba ako?" It's Chanyeol's turn to laugh kaya napanguso si Baekhyun at hinampas nanaman sa braso si Chanyeol.

"Ang cute cute mo kaya. Para kang baby..."Chanyeol smiled. "Baby ko.."

Napairap si Baekhyun pero nakangiti.

"Uy, kinilig."

"Lol, crush mo ako eh. Ayaw mo aminin?"

"Kailangan ko pa ba aminin?"Chanyeol leaned closer to him kaya naman mabilis na napa-leaned back ang isa. "Eh mukhang alam mo naman na?" Baekhyun tried his best na hindi maipakita kay Chanyeol na namumula siya pero too late. Napahalakhak na si Chanyeol.

"Ang saya? Sapakin kaya kita?"

"Napakasadista mo naman."

"Sa'yo lang."

"Ay wow, I'm special naman pala."

"Alam mo Chanyeol, babangasan na talaga kita. Paborito mo akong asarin ano?"

"Ang cute mo magalit eh."

"Che!"Nilingon niya ang paligid. Sila lang pala ang maingay. "Tara, labas tayo."sabi niya at hinila si Chanyeol papalabas ng convenience store.

"Saan tayo?"

"May gas ka pa naman diba? Gala na lang tayo. Kahit saan mo ako dalhin."

"Kahit sa motel--Aray!"Napanguso siya ng hampasin nanaman siya ni Baekhyun.

"Huwag lang sa ganung mga lugar."

"Okay okay. Tara."

Baekhyun found himself standing in the middle of the sea side. Alon lang ang naririnig nila. Malamig ang hangin at malambot ang buhangin. Iba ito sa kaninang setting, dito kasi mas nakakalapit sila sa dagat samantalang kanina naman ay malayo, kumabaga view lang. Hindi nakaka-enjoy.

"Pwede bang dito na lang tumira?"tanong niya pagkalapit na pagkalapit ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He looked at him, with teary eyes. 

"Oh? Bakit ka nanaman umiiyak?"With his own fingers, pinunasan niya ang luhang pumatak mula sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

"Eh kasi ikaw eh..."

"Ano nanamang ginawa ko?"

"Alam mo bang favorite place ko 'to? Kasi I feel at ease kapag naaamoy ko ang dagat? Yung mga tunog ng alon, music siya sa tenga ko. Tapos yung feeling ko parang I'm finally home."He giggled. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa isa na ngayon ay nakatingin sa dagat habang nakangiti.

Bakit parang sobrang ganda ni Baekhyun sa paningin niya? Everything he do, ang cute sa paningin niya. He never really felt this way with another person before, ngayon lang. Even his dates, walang nakapag-padama sa kanya ng ganito. 

Does he like him? But that's not right, Baekhyun just broke up with his boyfriend few hours ago. And few hours lang din ang nakalilipas nang magkakilala sila pero bakit ganito na ang nararamdaman niya sa isa?

"Yeol, tulala ka dyan?"Nabalik lang siya sa realidad nang tapikin siya ng kasama. Nasa harap niya na ito ngayon at nakatingin sa kanya na parang nagtataka.

"May problema?"tanong niya dito. "Masama pakiramdam mo? Uwi na ba tayo?"

"No..I'm fine."he gave him a closed lip smile. "Nag-eenjoy ka pa eh."

"Syempre naman. It's like my palace na kaya. Teka, anong oras na ba?"Napasimangot siya ng makitang Ala-una na.

"Wala ka bang pasok sa trabaho? Hatid na kita."

"Ang laking abala ko naman?"

"Hindi ka abala okay? At tsaka, hindi ka ba natatakot mag-commute ngayon?"

"Natatakot syempre. Pero kasi--"

"Ayun naman pala. Edi hatid na kita."Wala namang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi ang magpahila sa isa. He told Chanyeol the directions paparating sa kanilang bahay. Wala nang bukas na ilaw nang makarating sila sa tapat ng bahay niya.

"Oh."He gave the helmet to Chanyeol na agad tinanggap nito. "Thank you for today. Sobrang nag-enjoy ako. Kahit sobrang bilis ng oras."He gave him a smile. "Una na ako ah. Ingat ka ha."Tatalikod na sana siya nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang braso kaya agad siyang napaharap dito.

"Hmm?"

"Maimeet pa naman ulit kita diba?"Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun at napangisi.

"The world is small, Chanyeol. Of course, I'll see you again."

"Can I have your number?"Nagtataka siyang tinignan ni Baekhyun.

"Phone."Agad na binigay ni Chanyeol ang kanyang phone kay Baekhyun at pinanood itong i-type ang kanyang number. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

\--  
"Yumi, Dongwoo andito na yung baon niyo ah. Alis na ako."Nang walang marinig na sagot ay lumabas na ng bahay si Baekhyun. Naglakad siya papunta sa sakayan ng jeep at sumakay.

Baekhyun is a Manager sa isang company. He always do his best pagdating sa trabaho, perfectionist kumbaga. May makita lang siyang isang mali na kahit halos hindi na makikita ay ipapaulit niya na agad sa kanyang katrabaho. That's how he loves his job.

"Saan tayo maglalunch?"tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, his Assistant Manager slash kaibigan. "May bagong open na restaurant dyan sa malapit lang. Gusto mo?"

"Sige. Wait, tapusin ko lang 'to. Give me five minutes."

"Okay." Gutom na siya, hindi halos siya kasi makakain kapag nasa loob ng bahay nila. Feeling niya maisusuka niya lang lahat.

He saved the file pagkatapos niya itong magawa and put his computer into sleep. Kinuha ang kanyang important things at lumabas ng company kasama si Kyungsoo.

"Nako Kyungsoo ha. Kapag hindi ko tipo ang pagkain doon."

"Eh, sabi ng mga katrabaho natin sobrang sarap daw ng pagkain tapos gwapo pa daw yung may-ari nung resto. Maganda pa yung ambiance, oh diba?"

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun. Pagkarating nila ng resto, medyo kaunti ang tao. 

"Soo, pang-formal ata 'to eh? Ang kaunti ng tao oh!"bulong niya sa kasama.

"At night kasi 'to mabenta. Mas maganda sa gabi."Wala namang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi magpahila sa kaibigan.

"Hi. We would like to--"

"Chanyeol?"Namukhaan ni Baekhyun ang nasa counter nito. Ganito pala siya kapag umaga, mas gwapo.

"Baekhyun?"maging si Chanyeol ay gulat sa nangyari. Wow, what a coincidence. 

"Kilala mo?"tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, he nodded while still looking at Chanyeol. "Hi, I'm Kyungsoo! Friend ni Baekhyun."

"Hi, Chanyeol. Owner of this Resto."

"Wow. Hindi mo nasabi sa akin?"

"Hindj mo naman tinanong?"nakangiting tanong nito sa kanya. "By the way, what's your order? It's on me."

"Ha? Nako, Yeol huwag na. This is your business ano. Kami na magbabayad."Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo.

"O-Oo! Oo nga. By the way, ano best seller niyo?"

"Ah, for lunch right? I think you should try our Pork cutlet. Own recipe namin siya and it's the best seller in terms of heavy meals."

Napatango si Baekhyun.

"Okay, ayun yung order namin."

"Drinks?"

"Strawberry milkshake sakin."sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Blue lemonade."sabi naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Okay." After nilang bayaran ang kanilang order ay agad na silang umupo nang makahanap ng magandang puwesto.

"Baks, ano yon? Paano mo nakilala?"

"Kagabi lang kami nagkakilala."

"Omg! ka-ONS mo?"

"ONS?"

"One night stand."Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at mabilis na hinampas si Kyungsoo. "Aray!"

"A-Anong one night stand ka dyan."Kita ang pamumula ng mukha nito dahil sa narinig. "Nameet ko siya kagabi, nakabanggaan ko. Minhyuk broke up with me." 

Kyungsoo gasped with matching pagtakip pa ng kamay sa kanyang bibig. 

"Bakit hindi mo agad sinabi sa akin?"

"Sorry, baka kasi tulog ka na. At tsaka, Chanyeol comforted me naman."

"Hoy, eh paano kung kidnapper? or serial killer?"

"Alam mo, ang OA din talaga ng takbo ng isip mo ano? Magaan na pakiramdam ko dyan kay Chanyeol kahit nung nakabanggaan ko palang."

"Inlove ka agad?"

"Alam mo, siraulo ka talaga. Basta, he is a good guy."

"Okay, whatever that makes you feel better. Mabait edi mabait."Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders. Hindi rin nagtagal ay dumating na rin ang kanilang mga orders. Mukhang masarap.

At dahil nga isang oras lang ang kanilang lunch break, binilisan na lang din ng dalawa ang pagkain. Hindi rin naman nakakapansisi dahil sobrang sarap nga ng pork cutlet nila dahil may filling sa loob at ang sauce ay sobrang sarap. Swak na swak sa bulsa pati sa tyan. Minsan lang mabusog ng sobra si Baekhyun.

"Thank you. The food is tasty Chanyeol. Congratulations."binigyan niya ng kanyang infamous crescent eye smile ang isa. "Mukhang magiging suki ata kami ng resto mo."

"Oo nga. Ang sarap."sabi naman ni Kyungsoo. " Who's the chef? Baka naman, kung lalaki ilakad mo ako."Nakatanggap naman ng kurot sa tagiliran si Kyungsoo.

"Don't mind him, Yeol."

"It's okay. Sa susunod na punta niyo dito. Ipapakilala ko. Medyo busy sa loob eh."

"Ay, okay sure!" 

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun at tinignan si Chanyeol na parang humihingi ng sorry dahil sa kaibigan.

"Una na kami."

"Ingat kayo. Baekhyun, nice meeting you again."

"Nice meeting you too...again."Nginitian niya muli si Chanyeol bago lumabas ng resto.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited po. Forgive me for the grammatical errors, inaccuracies and typos! This is purely just for entertainment lang at bunga ng aking malikot na kaisipan. I hope you enjoyed reading!!!


End file.
